Forced to Grow Up
by Junebug91
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have been in a successful relationship for a while now. But then Ashley has to make a choice between her career or Spencer, and Spencer finds out some shocking news. How are they going to solve this?
1. Concerns

"Baby, I really have to go now…"Ashley whispered in her girlfriend's ear while she slowly got up.

They had been watching The Notebook together and Spencer had fallen asleep in Ashley's arms. It was a cold Saturday night with many stars up in the sky. It would be a perfect night to sit down in the park together with a blanket and some hot chocolate. However, it was almost 10:45 and Ashley had to be at work at 11. She didn't always like the fact that she worked at a bar three nights of the week because she much rather would be with Spencer those nights. But she didn't have much choice; she didn't go to college, her mom wouldn't even think of spending any money on her, in fact it would be pretty amazing if she even remembered she had two daughters instead of just Kyla, her father was still dead, and she had to pay the rent for her apartment and everyone knows that she likes to have food in the fridge. The 5 days a week she works at Walmart just doesn't provide for all the costs.

So Ashley got up to gather her things she brought with her to Spencer's apartment, kissed her girlfriend's soft lips and went out the door to leave for a hectic night at the Shout.

Spencer woke up from the feeling of those perfect lips on hers. She opened her eyes and saw the beautiful girl walk out her door, dark brow curls dancing on her back. For a moment she forgot about her plans for tonight by the sight of that loving girl. But when she went to the bathroom she remembered.

"No, hold it in."She told herself, and before even getting on the toilet she walked out of the bathroom again and got her car keys.

In the store, Spencer looked around sceptically, hopefully there wasn't anyone there she knew. Once she walked around, flipped through a few magazines, and found out that there was no one familiar around, she let out a relieved sigh. She was very nervous but walked towards the over the counter pharmacy section anyways.

"I can do this. I can do this."

Talking to herself inside her head was the only way to stay calm. There was no need to be so nervous anyways. There probably nothing to worry about. So she got the little box, payed for it, _Damn why are they so expensive?_, got in her car and drove off.

* * *

Outside of the entrance of the Shout there was a line that went around the corner. Ashley had to work her way through it to get in. The bouncer tried to stop her but then he saw that it was the most popular bartender in town and let her in with an apologizing smile. 

"Hey Ms. Davies."

"Hey Rick, how are you doing tonight? We're getting more and more popular these days don't you think? The line goes all the way back to Romana's!"

"Yeah, I guess it's because we have the best bartender in town!" Rick, the bouncer, said to her, slightly blushing. Ashley smiled at him and playfully punched him in his big stomach before walking into the club. This man had an angry and mean appearance, that's why he got the bouncer job, but he had the sweetest heart Ashley had ever found in a man_. But still...he has one of those girl-eating monsters dangling between his legs _she thought, giggling at her own thoughts.

Ashley took off her jacket and put it in the back where she knew for sure that nothing would be spilled on it. She always had to pick her clothing carefully when she went out to work at the Shout. Her clothing had to be hot and sexy, but not too much because she didn't want to seem slutty. And then there was the problem with the fact that it had to be clothing that she could wash easily, because people are very sloppy and they spill drinks all the time. Don't get me wrong, Ashley never spills anything. She is the most coordinated and professional bartender in town and everyone loves the way she plays around with the bottles before she fills up the glasses. The spills mostly come from the people who have fights and drop their glasses. How try to find sexy clothing that doesn't get eaten by the washing machine: it's not as easy as it seems.

"Ashley! Hurry, I can't take this any longer!"

Ashley saw the boy behind the bar struggling with the amount of people who wanted to order drinks. He tried to fill the glasses and take care of the money as fast as possible, but there were still too many partying people. Working the bar with only 2 bartenders does not work, especially not when the place is packed, so Ashley cracked her fingers and joined Aiden and Glen.

"So how come you're so late?" Aiden tried to ask Ashley, but the music and the people were too loud for him to top.

"What?" Ashley yelled back at him. At the same time she bend a little bit over the bar to hear what the next people wanted to order.

"Why are you so late?" Aiden yelled out, filling up two shots of tequilla at the same time.

Ashley decided to move closer to Aiden a little bit because she knew this shouting thing wouldn't work out. They learned from their past experiences, and Ashley did not want to loose her voice as many times as she did last month. Now she didn't have to yell anymore. Normal talking still didn't work but it was better than screaming your guts out trying to make whatever you're saying understandable.

"Spencer and I were watching a movie and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up by pushing her off me."

Glen only heard the last part of that sentence and jumped in the conversation, all three of them still passionately asking what people want to drink and preparing the drinks.

"What? You pushed my little sister off of you? I thought you were the sexmaniac and never said no?!" A big grin appeared on his face. He was just playing, but he enjoyed annoying Ashley.

"You dork, we weren't talking about sex. She was just sleeping. Too bad, no kiss and tell tonight." She answered him, with a mean and sneaky smile. Glen liked to play her, but she always knew how to play him back. Spencer didn't like the conversations going on between her brother and her girlfriend, but at least now Glen wasn't the big jerk he was before and trying to break the two girls up.

"Right...I think she's lying. What do you think Aiden?" But Aiden stopped listening. He never really knew how to deal with stories about Ashley and Spencer. Of course, it's been a long time ago since Ashley and him had been together, but it still stuck with him and even though Ashley and him were just good friends now, he still didn't like seeing her with other people.

"Alright guys, stop chattering and get to work. There are a lot of people in here and there's even more waiting outside to get in. It's going to be a hectic night so save your energy for working those bottles." Tom, the manager of the club, checked on the bartenders every hour to see how they are doing and if they're doing their job. He might seem a little strict, but he was still good friends with Ashley and the rest. Ashley liked hanging out with him and the other workers from the club. Most of the time it's hanging out because of pity though; she knew Tom didn't have a lot of friends, and he needed a girlfriend for real. When this shot back in her head she got an idea. She waited for Tom to leave the bar and go to the back again before talking to Aiden.

"Hey Aid, you know how Tom is lonely a lot right?"

"Yeah...why. I mean, we already hang out with him a lot, I really think that's all we can do." He sounded a little annoyed over the whole Tom subject. Sometimes Ashley got the feeling that Aiden thinks hanging out with Tom brings down his good reputation.

"Well, there are a lot of people in here tonight. And I was thinking, maybe we could hook him up with a girl. If it works out, then that's good for him. If not...then we can have a good laugh."

"Oh come on, just let him alone. Why bother?"

"I think it should be fun. Glen, are you in?" Ashley gave him a punch in the arm.

"With what? You and my sister? Ew no."

"You perv. No, finding a girlfriend for Tom tonight, it should work with this many people around."

"Sure! We'll have a good laugh. I don't think he's the girlfriend kinda person. I don't think he can handle women."

"But he needs one, he's too god damn lonely and I don't want to be stuck with him all the time." They all went back to working hard because people started to get annoyed by their conversations. Custumers always wanted to get their drinks as fast as possible so they could get back on the dancefloor as soon as possible.

10 minutes later Ashley saw the perfect girl for Tom standing at the bar. The dirty blonde girl looked a little startled and into her thoughts, but she still looked pretty and interesting. So Ashley went over there and asked her if she wanted anything to drink so that they could start a conversation and maybe she could hook her up with Tom.

"Yeah, a bloody mary please."

_She knows what she wants...that's good._ Ashley thought to herself. She grabbed the drink and gave it to the girl.

"I'm Ashley by the way. I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?"

"Elaine. Yeah no, I normally don't come here. But I needed somewhere else besides my apartment to go to because I was having some trouble up there."

"Well welcome to the Shout, as you can notice, Shout isn't a name we thought of on accident." Ashley smiled while saying this. She loved it how it was almost impossible to hear other people speak because of the loud music and the big crowds. Elaine smiled too. When she was about to turn around to walk away, Ashley wanted to ask her some more questions so that she could be able to start talking about Tom eventually. However, at that moment she found out what the girl was talking about when she said that she had some trouble at her own apartment...


	2. Shock

* * *

Elaine stood there, her feet chained to the floor and her body tense. 

"Stay away from me." She said with a tremble in her voice.

"Oh what are you gonna do, ask your mommy for help?" The man opposite of her said in a sneaky tone. He was wearing baggy jeans, a dark blue sweatshirt, and a baseball cap. His eyes were dark and sinister and his mouth was pulled into a thin, mean smile. He stepped a little closer to Elaine, who turned around to walk away.

_She looks terrified, I wonder what is going on with those two. But it's for sure not pleasant for Elaine. _Ashley thought to herself. She could see the fright in Elaine's eyes, they were almost asking her for help. The moment Elaine turned around to walk away from the man, he grabbed her elbow and turned her back around, pressing his body against hers. He let his right hand slide down to grab her ass, everything besides gently.

"I told you to stay inside. You knew it was gonna get worse if you ran away from me, I told you that. But you stupid and stubborn bitch had to follow her instincts. That's not how it works with me baby..."

"Stay away from me!" Elaine tried to escape out of the man's tight grip, but that just made him pull her closer. Elaine's eyes were flashing around with fear and helplessness. Wasn't there anyone in this club noticing how this man was harassing her? There are so many people, but all of them are too caught up in dancing. She turned her head to look at Ashley. At least there was someone she slightly knew and who she thought would be able to help, since she tried to start a conversation. Ashley saw those scared brown eyes again and finally figured she would have to do something. This fragile girl won't be able to stand up for herself in front of such a strong man. So she yelled out at Glen and Aiden.

"Hey! Guys! We need some help!" she yelled out, pointing at the man who was now grabbing Elaine's face in a hars way. Glen and Aiden immediately looked at each other and nodded.

"You do the bar Ashley, we'll take care of this." And they jumped over the bar.

Aiden punched the man in the side of the face, making him let go of Elaine and turn around. Glen grabbed Elaine and led her behind the bar to get over her fear and be able to breathe. What he didn't see was that the man turned around to face Aiden, his eyes turning even darker, and punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Aiden yelled out, grabbing his nose which was bleeding heavily now. His face turned angry and he ran towards the man to hit him in the stomach. Aiden normally knows how to get rid of a customer who didn't belong in the club, but he hadn't thought this man would keep fighting. Normally they just give up once they see Aiden's muscled arms and body. The two started to get furious and they started fighting passionately. Glen saw this and decided to help Aiden out since it looked like he wasn't going to make it on his own. Two against one, and the people around them started to get caught up in it too. This normally happens, and Ashley was used to it, but usually the bouncers would come in and break the people up. The bouncers were no where to be seen so Ashley and Elaine just stood there a little dazzled. Ashley would love to get in the fight, she's a daredevil, but Tom warned her about getting into fights. He told her he would fire her if she got into one more fight in the club, since the last one didn't end up too well.

Ashley's brains were working really fast and finally came up with something she could do to try to break up the fighting. She ran to the DJ, yelled something in his ear, took off her jacket, grabbed one of the mics from the open podium, walked back to the bar and jumped on it. She ran her hand through her hair when the music started. And then she started singing.

"Pretty woman, walking down the street. Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet..." After the first verse she got really into it and let herself go. She loved to sing, especially in front of a big audience. This wasn't really the audience she hoped to sing in front of, since they were all fighting, but it was an attempt at breaking them up. And it worked. After the second verse, people started to point and hit other people on the shoulder to make them watch and listen. Smiles returned on people's faces, and when the song ended, everyone was standing near the bar to listen to Ashley sing. She decided to sing one more song so that people won't go back into fighting. _And just because I like it when I have people's attention._ The DJ played her special song, Just a Dream, by Carrie Underwood. She knew it was kind of cliche, but she loved it and it meant a lot to her, since it reminded her of her father. The crowd loved her voice and cheered her on. Elaine was still standing behind the bar, smiling now. Her eyes had turned a lot softer. Aiden and Glen came walking back to the bar, both their faces looked pretty bad, but nothing severe. The held their thumbs up to tell Ashley that the man was gone. Then they walked back to Elaine, telling her he is gone and out of sight. She sighed relieved, but there was still a slight worry in her face because she didn't know where to go to after this night. She couldn't go home, she was certain that he was going to wait for her there.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Spencer sat down on the couch trying to remember how to breathy properly. She let her head sink into her hands. _I don't know if I can get myself to do this. _She layed down on her back, looking at the ceiling. The pillow next to her suddenly didn't look like that much of a comfort anymore, it wouldn't solve this possible problem anyways. _Alright, just do it already. _She got up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table. _Nope, nope. I really can't do it. _She sat at the table for about 15 more minutes before she playfully hit herself in the head and forced herself to walk into the bathroom. She grabbed the box, opened it, and lowered herself on the toilet seat. _Just pee on the stick. Pee on the fucking stick. It's not that hard. You drank a lot of water and you know you have to pee. Now just do it. _She emptied her bladder, feeling relieved since she had been holding it in for the past 2 hours. 

Sitting back down on the couch she started to shake a little. What if it was positive? She wouldn't know what to do. First of all Ashley was going to find out, that is not going to be a civil conversation. Would she even be able to raise a child by herself? She doesn't have the money. It's hard enough to pay for her rent every month. What about her parents? Her dad would support her, because he always does. But her mom. Evil, pretending to be nice, mom. Paula pretended to not care about Spencer being gay, but Spencer knew that she was having a hard time with it and secretly thought she would go to hell. A baby at age 19 wouldn't make that any better. _Has it been 5 minutes yet? _Spencer looked on the clock. 01:32, damn it, when did time go so fast? It's already been 15 minutes.

With shaking hands and closed eyes she picked up the stick that she layed down on the table. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. _Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck. Two lines...Two fucking unholy lines. I guess I'm...I'm...pregnant. _Spencer dropped the stick and felt tears running down her cheeks. She started shaking even more and buried her head in the pillow. Not knowing what to do she just layed on the couch and cried in the pillow. It felt like her mind just blocked all her thoughts out. She was not able to grab the concept of being pregnant. After some time of crying in the pillow, she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long, but I typed this up in school and now my block is over, so I have to go to my next class. I thought it was alright to end the chapter here, I'll get into what happens next at the Shout at the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Questions

Ashley finished her song with a satisfied smile on her face. Her eyes had a sparkle in them, and her cheeks had a warm, pink glow over them. She was about to get off the bar to get back to work when she froze and a bigger smile appeared on her face. 

"IIEEEEE!! What are you guys doing here??!!" she squeeked out. She jumped off the bar and hugged the three men in front of her. She stepped back to look at them while they did the same.

"Wow, Ashley. Wow." The blonde man said to her with a big grin. "You sure did a good job at growing up."

"Well, yeah. I guess you all know who I got my good looks from."

"Your dad. Yes. That's what we came here to talk about. Can we go somewhere private?"

Ashley looked over her shoulder to see if Aiden and Glen could manage to control the crowd. They seemed to be alright, so she took the 3 men to the back and shut the door.

"What do you mean you want to talk about my dad? He's not secretly came back to life has he? Because that would make my life take a total different path."

"Well you sure know how to joke it. Good to see you learned how to deal with your father's death. It's only two years ago, I know I still think about him often." All four people bowed their head and let the memories of Raiffe Davies flow back into their minds. Then David snapped out of it and looked back at Ashley. "No, we didn't come here to tell you your father is alive. Sadly, he isn't and won't be. We just wanted to come back and see how his daughter was doing all grown up in the city. We flew all the way back from London to L.A. because...well...we do kind of feel like he have some responsibility over you since your mother doesn't do her job that well...After all, you did grow up with us around the house since we were your father's managers since the day he started touring."

"Yeah...but what's your point? I mean. I'm doing fine. I have a great girlfriend, Spencer, the one you met two years ago at the funeral. Life is good..."

"Ah, still the pretty blonde girl eh? Nice job keeping her. But no...we just came here to check up on you but then we heard you sing. And Ashley Davies, I have to say, you are one damned good singer."

"Why thank you!" Ashley said with a stage smile. She took a bow and when she came back up she met the three men, David, Calvin, and Bob, smiling with sparkles in their eyes.

"Just like her father..." Bob said.

Calvin looked at Bob, then at David, and back to Bob, who was now nodding. "Ashley Davies. We have an offer for you. We know you have the blood, and now we know you have the voice AND the stage skills. How about we sign a record deal. We will help you cover some songs first, and then we could find someone to help you write your own songs. It would make some big money, since you're Raiffe Davies daughter."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "I...I...what? I mean...are you kidding me? For real? You want to be my managers and help me make my own record?! I would love to!!"

They all looked at each other with exciting faces. "Is everyone in then?" When four "I'm In!"'s sounded, they all laughed and Ashley shook the hands of the three men. "We'll have to meet with you tomorrow to talk a lot of things through. How does 2 pm sound? I know that our little Ashley Davies doesn't like getting up early in the morning."

"Sounds good Calvin. Now I have to go back to my job though. I can't let Aiden and Glen do all the work for me, even though that would be a lot of fun." Ashley walked out the backroom to get back to work. Aiden and Glen kept asking her what the deal with those three men was about and why she wasn't able to get rid of that big smile. But Ashley just kept waving them off, telling them she'll tell them later since she knew it was going to be distracting to their work.

* * *

When Ashley got home she turned on her stereo and started dancing around her apartment. It was early in the morning, and she should go to sleep, but she was too excited about the meeting she had the next afternoon. So she decided to just dance through the rest of the night and then go to Spencers place at around 8, Spencer would probably be awake by then. She couldn't wait to tell her the news. 

A little before 8 Ashley drank her cup of coffee to get her through the day and got in her car. Once she arrived at Spencer's apartment block, she looked up to see if there were any lights on in her girlfriend's apartment.

_That's strange...it's still dark in there. Maybe she's still asleep. Well, I'll give her a nice way to wake up then._

Ashley walked up the stairs and tried the door. It was unlocked so she could get in without using the key she got from Spencer a few months earlier. She opened the door quietly so that she wouldn't wake up the sleeping blonde beauty, and got inside. She found Spencer asleep on the couch, hugging a pillow.

_Aaww, look how cute she is when she sleeps._

She walked up to the couch and bent down to give her girl a soft kiss on her cheek. But then she stepped on something. Slowly she got up, still trying to make sure Spencer wouldn't wake up. She looked down under her feet and saw a blue and white stick trapped under her shoe. She picked it up when she recognized what it was. Her eyes changed from soft brown to concerning dark brown. She turned it over to look at the little lines.

_Two lines...does that...she's...no...she can't be. This must be someone else's. But she's on the couch, not in her bed, and this was laying next to the couch. It must have slipped out her hand. ...But...How can she..? There's no way. When did she..._

Ashley felt like she forgot how to move. She forgot how to breathe. The only thing she was able to do is let her mind race and draw conclusions that she really didn't want to draw. Then she felt those soft fingers, the ones she thought she trusted, touch her back.

"Ash..."

Ashley turned around, furious.

"Please tell me this is not yours." She tried her best to not scream.

"I'm...babe...I'm sorry. It's mine." Spencer lowered her head and looked down at her feet. Ashley could see a tear drop fall on Spencer's shoe. The thing she wanted most was to just hold her and never let her go. _But...she's pregnant! How can she be pregnant?_

"PREGNANT?! How the hell did you get pregnant?! You of all people, Spencer! I know that we have gone through some trouble a few weeks ago, but I thought you loved me. Every relationship has difficulties, but you don't see any other lesbians getting knocked up! Now do you?!"

"Ashley...please." Spencer lifted up her head and looked into Ashley's dark brown eyes, which softened a little bit when they met her soft, blue, watery eyes. "I know. I know. I know I did a stupid thing. So stupid that even I don't know what to do with myself at this moment. But honey, please. I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do if I loose you and be pregnant at the same time."

"So you're saying that you are pregnant. Not even trying to convince me of the fact that you are not. No, straight up yes, I am pregnant."

"Well I think you'd notice that it was true when a baby pops out in 9 months..." Spencer said with a slight, questioning smile. She got a little scared when she noticed that Ashley wasn't even able to smile to that.

"Why, Spencer, Why? And...how? I don't know if I can handle this." Ashley turned around and got ready to walk out the apartment. But Spencer grabbed her by the arm and sat her down on the couch. She looked deeply in the other girl's eyes.

"Please, just let me explain. I know that it's not a good reason, and it's still not a good thing what I've done. But just give me a chance."


	4. Relief

* * *

**Okay so it's been a while. Sorry about the wait. But I had midterm exams, and then I went on a weekend trip to a farm with my girlfriend, so I really didn't have time to write anything. But here I go again. Got behind my laptop with a cup of coffee. damn I feel like a prof writer, lol. Anyways...I hope this is going to end up the way I want it to. tell me what you think! (the big pieces of italics are flashbacks. I will put "flashback" in front of it the first time, but in case there come more, now you know...) **

"I don't know Spence...This is a little too much for me to handle." It was the second time Ashley has said that. And Spencer was about to snap. She knew it was difficult for Ashley; she never knows how to deal with stuff bigger than what they already have. But it's not like it's easy for Spencer either. She didn't get pregnant on purpose. _And yeah, I know. I got myself into this, so I have to get myself out of it. But I don't know if I can..._

"Ashley. Do you think this is easy for me?! I _just_ found out I was pregnant. As in...last night. I obviously didn't know how to handle it, I fell asleep after crying on the couch. I really don't know what to do if you don't even give me a chance to explain this. I know what I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it. But I did, and this really is something that I can't hide for you for your own good. And I need you Ash...I need you to understand me...Because I can't live without you."

Ashley always had a weak spot for Spencer when she said that.

"Okay...I'm listening." Ashley sat down on the couch with her head in her hands, listening but trying to avoid looking Spencer in the eyes.

"Okay...here we go." Spencer took a deep breath. "Remember about two months ago, we got in a fight, and we ended up deciding that we needed a break? It happened three days after that. I was so upset and devastated that I sat down in my apartment and cried for three days straight. I started drinking every night, and the third night it got a little out of hand."

FLASHBACK

_Spencer threw back another shot of tequilla. She got to the point where she didn't even taste the stuff anymore. During the first three shots she was still thinking about how she probably shouldn't be drinking every night. But after the third she didn't care anymore. She needed this pain to go away. Secretly she hoped that Ashley was coming back to her apartment, found her passed out on the floor because of all the alcohol, and take care of her while falling in love again. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She screwed up majorly. Well...she didn't really. The fight wasn't her fault. It wasn't Ashley's fault either. It was just a misunderstanding but it turned out to be a big fight, ending up with them two on a break. _

_So there she was...sitting on the floor, drinking herself away. When she decided, hey! I'm single now...I need to go out. The alcohol didn't make her think twice, she just got up and left. It was difficult to find the club she wanted to go to, not the Shout, because Ashley would probably be there. Swaying over the sidewalk, barely able to stay on it and not end up on the street, she got to the club. She was able to act sober for the two seconds she needed to get inside. Once inside, she started dancing on the dancefloor like she was the only person in the world. She didn't see anyone else. She didn't hear anyone else. She didn't feel anyone else. Until there was someone grinding up against her..._

_"Wait...How did I...did we...who are you?!" Spencer woke up in an unknown bed, next to a boy with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. The sun was shining ironically through the curtains, making this day seem like a blossoming day. However, Spencer didn't know what happened and had a huge headache, and she frowned at the sunshine. The boy next to her layed on his side and looked at her. He just looked at her...nothing more. Just a big grin and playful eyes, staring away. Spencer got a little freaked out, since she didn't know who this guy was, so she got up and was ready to walk towards the door and leave. Then she noticed that she was not wearing any clothing. She squeeked and jumped back into the bed. With storming eyes she looked back at the boy. _

_"Okay, that's it. Who are you. What am I doing here. And what happened last night?!" _

_"Whoa, calm down. Nothing big happened." The boy said, with still the same grin on his face. Spencer sighed, relieved. "Well...besides the fact that we had amazing sex." _

_Spencer's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She turned her head around to see if perhaps the boy was talking to someone else behind her. When she saw that she really was the only other person in the room with the boy, she felt tear drops rolling down her cheeks. She looked back at the guy and her eyes turned dark._

_"How dare you take advantages of me in a state like that." _

_"Whoa, hey, don't blame me. You were alone, dancing, tipsy, and a hot girl. Who would not want to sleep with you? You didn't seem to object last night..."_

_"Tipsy?! Tipsy?!! I wasn't a little tipsy! I had been drinking for the past three days! I was totally drunk and out of my mind. And yeah..I know someone who would have wanted to sleep with me instead of you. But since she and I had some problems, the cause of my drinking, that wasn't going to happen now was it? I wasn't planning on sleeping with someone..."_

_"Wait...she?"_

_"Yes..My girlfriend."_

_"Dude...I slept with a lesbian. I slept with a freaking lesbian." The boy layed down on his back with a satisfied smile on his face._

_"Oh you're just so cute." Spencer said sarcasticly. "Be proud of yourself...You're a jerk." And she got out of bed, quickly put on her clothing and walked out the door. "Fuck fuck fuck." She leaned back against the door and looked at the beautiful, sunny morning. The bright sunlight did not cheer her up in any way, there was nothing that could make this situation any better. Thankfully she knew where she was and it wasn't too far from her apartment, so she was able to walk home. At home she layed down on her bed. Her head was throbbing and this whole situation didn't make the hangover any better. She didn't know what to think about last night or what to do about it. Maybe it was best if she forgot about it all together. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"So I decided to forget about it and move on. I knew that I wouldn't make our situation any better by telling you about it. I thought that it wouldn't come back to haunt me and we would make up and just keep going with our lives...But then I didn't have my period after two months..so..."

"How in the world would you think that we could just keep going on with our normal lives?! I can't believe this..."

"I'm so sorry Ash...You have every reason to be mad at me."

"Mad? Oh I'm not mad. Just disappointed. I thought you, of all people, would be able to keep yourself together during one of our fights. I normally am the one who gets drunk and does stupid things, not you."

Spencer bowed her head. It was even worse if the one you loved was disappointed in you instead of mad at you. She wished she hadn't started drinking but just layed in her bed crying all those days. But wishing doesn't help anymore. This is what happend. And obviously she wasn't able to turn it back, now that she ended up being pregnant. Tears rolled down Spencer's cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. She knew there was no use, they would keep falling down anyways. Ashley saw her girlfriend breaking down inside, and couldn't keep herself from soothing Spencer. She moved her hand to wipe away the tears falling down Spencer's cheeks. She forgot how soft they were. A shiver went down her spine when their skin got in conctact with each other. She knew that she loved the girl. And even though Spencer hurt her a lot by this whole issue, she knew she couldn't make it worse than it already was and that she had to help her girl. So she sat a little closer to Spencer and held her in her arms, letting the blonde cry on her shoulder. She smelled her hair and butterflies filled her stomach. Even after the three years they've been together, she still got the same feeling from back when they were still in highschool whenever she holds Spencer in her arms.

"I promise I'll support and help you, whatever you decide to do. I'll be there babe. I won't leave you over this. We will figure it out together. I promise." She whispered in Spencer's ear. She felt the girl crunch down a little more in her arms and sob a little harder, finally letting all the fear come out.


	5. Mobile

**Again, sorry it has taken so long. But I just can't update regularly since I am very busy in my senior year of high school. So yeah. Just wait for the updates. They will come, but it takes forver ;)**

**Thanks for reading this though! And please, review review review!**

* * *

Ashley left Spencer's house a few hours later to go to the meeting she had with her three to-be managers. Honestly she didn't want to leave Spencer alone, but she knew she had to, because this meeting might end up being her future. Scared about taking away Spencer's "thunder", she didn't tell her what she was leaving for. 

"I just have to go and run some errands hun, you know how my life is."

And that was that, Spencer let her go and ended up spending the rest of the day home alone, walking around in the apartment, trying to figure out what to do next. She figured that she had to tell her parents one day or another. So as soon as possible would be best, before she ended up not having the guts to tell them at all until they found out by her belly growing. Next weekend her and Ashley will go to her parent's house to have dinner, she decided. And she will tell them then. _Hopefully Ash knows how to bring stuff like this, because I am going to need her help like I haven't before. _She thought to herself. She knows how the sharing with her parents of significant matters in her life ended up. Not so well. At least, her dad would be fine; he would be shocked, but after a few minutes he would be alright and tell her that he will support her. However, the mom. That is a whole different subject. Remember the time Spencer told her mother that maybe Ashley wasn't a phase? That Spencer thought, no..knew, she was gay? Yeah...did not end up so well. But hey, she knew there was no getting out of this one. She could have chosen not to tell her mom, ever, about her being gay and being in love with Ashley. But chosing not to tell her she's pregnant and having a baby..everyone knows that does not work. 

Then Spencer started thinking about the rest of her life. She knew she would have to make some drastic changes. First of all, she needed to find a way to get some more money. It's hard enough to pay for rent and food and everything else. But with a baby, there is going tobe a whole lot more responsibility on Spencer's back. She would need a larger apartment after a while. But she didn't have to worry about that now. But whatabout the food, the diapers, the medical supplies and check ups, the insurance,all theevery day needs like a crip and a stroller, and not to forget, the lack of sleep. 

_Well at least my life is going to be one hell of a lot more interesting._She thought. Then she jumped up because she heard the door of her apartment open. _Ashley._ And a smile appeared on Spencer'sface. 

"Heybaby. Come here, I got some great news and I got some adorable news." Ashley walked in with ahuge smile onher face.

"Wow, you're gorgeous right now." Spencer said, and walked up toAshley to kiss her. 

"That's just because of the news I have." 

"Okay, tell me, where did you go?"

Ashley sat down on the couch and patted the place next to her for Spencer to sit. Spencer sat downwith acurious look on her face. Ashley took Spencer's hand and started talking.

"Remember those three guys you met at my dad's funeral? Mydad's old managers? Well they visited the club yesterday night, and they talked to me for a little bit, but they wanted a more professional place to talk to me in private. So I went up there this afternoon to have a meeting. Sounds cool, right?" Spencer nodded. "Well it's gonna get even better. They offered me a record deal.A reallife record deal! What do you think about that? Me, and you, having a baby. You taking care of the baby, and following a course if you want to, and me, being the rocker mom." She smiled with sparkling eyes. When Spencer heard this, her eyes widened andatear rolled out. Not a sad tear, a happy tear. 

"Ashley. Ash. This is great! A record deal is what you have wanted for such a long time! This is your dream. Now go and make it happen. We'll make it happen together babe. We'll make life happen." Ashley kissed Spencer on her hand, then on her lips, and then pulled her in to a hug. 

"I love you. So much." She whispered.

"I love you too. I will never leave you."

Ashley pulled out of the hug and looked at her girl.Then she smiled, and pulled out asoft pink and yellow bag. 

"I havesomething for you." Spencer looked at the bag and looked back at Ashley, tears in her eyes. Ashley pulled out a mobile of the moon, the sun, stars, and a rocket. Looking at the material, it must have been very expensive. Spencer's breath was taken away. She couldn't say anything. Her eyes just kept going back and forth from Ashley to the mobile and back. 

"You don't have to say anything hun, I know you good enough that I can see that you love it." Ashley said. Spencer nodded and smiled, not taking her eyes off the mobile.She let her fingers runover the mobile softly, adoring it. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

* * *

To Spencer's surprise, Ashley had gotten over the fact that Spencer basically cheated on her pretty quickly.Ashley had hung up the mobile above Spencer's bed so thatit would remind them of the fact that a beautiful baby was cominginabout 7 months.Spencer loved it, but she had her days where she would just like to rip it down the ceiling and forget about the whole pregnancy.It had taken Spencer a few days to get used to the idea of having a baby grow inside of her. Sometimes she secretly wished that it would end up being a miscarriage. That would make life so much easier. But two seconds after she thought about it she felt her eyes tear up and she knew that a miscarriage would be even worse than having a baby when you're not really ready for it. She didn't want that to happen to the baby nor herself, nor Ashley. 


End file.
